


the mystery of tony hawk

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I don’t get it. So people just don’t realize he’s Tony Hawk? How?” Willie shrugged, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist tighter. Julie’s phone rested in his hand as Alex continued watching the video and Willie continued watching Alex.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	the mystery of tony hawk

“I don’t get it. So people just don’t realize he’s Tony Hawk? How?” Willie shrugged, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist tighter. Julie’s phone rested in his hand as Alex continued watching the video and Willie continued watching Alex.

“I don’t know man. He’s still an icon which is what makes it even funnier.” Alex gawked, shaking his head. “This is so fucked up.”

Willie laughed, breathing in the soft vanilla scent of Alex’s body wash. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him, earning a surprised squeak from him.

“Willie! I’m trying to focus.” Willie hummed. “I wanna cuddle.” Alex sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face Willie. He placed one hand on Willie’s cheek.

“I love you, but you, my dearest Willie are incredibly distracting.” Willie grinned, leaning down and capturing Alex’s lips with his. He pulled away after a moment. Alex’s eyes were still closed and he looked absolutely adorable. The blonde shook his head quickly, bringing himself out of his stupor. Willie smirked.

“Shut up!”

“Love you too hotdog.”


End file.
